Imagination Spike
|rating = |release = June 12th, 2020 June 19th, 2020 |runtime = 141 minutes |language = English |pre = |succ = Imagination Drain Cycle of Life Imagination Crush }} }} Imagination Spike is an upcoming 2020 tech-noir adventure film based on an original story created by Trailblazer101. It will be directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101, with Red Shogun serving as a co-producer. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It will be released on June 12th, 2020, internationally, and on June 19th, 2020, in the United States. Two sequels, Imagination Drain and Imagination Crush, are scheduled to be released in June of 2022 and June of 2024, respectively, while two standalone spin-off TV series, Cyber Raiders and Cycle of Life, are scheduled to premiere in February of 2021 and April of 2024, respectively, on The LMMCU. Synopsis With the world in an extreme state of social and economic poverty and having a loss for creativity or happiness, a newbound team of people skilled in separate fields of the workforce join together to save their world by creating a simulation program that people can prosper in by pursuing their imagination, hopes, and inventions as a reality. However, this new way of life is challenged by a corrupt gang of hackers who intend to spread a virus throughout the simulation that will allow them to return society to a desperate radical state under their control, with the skilled team being forced to set their differences aside and unite both the real and simulated worlds in a fight for freedom. Cast and Characters * as Dean Blackson / Hephaestus : A distinguished entrepreneur and esteemed businessman who oversees product operations for the simulation program Operation Lifecycle. Blackson has a quick temper that often gets the better of him, but he can apply that with his strong force which is useful for his enforcive tactics in controlling the program. Blackson also uses his product operations to keep the simulation program stocked with various supplies so people can remain happy while working with their imaginations. * as Agent Faraday Richardson / Thur : An engineer experienced with different types of machines and works on Operation Lifecycle as a special operative field agent who is tasked to protect the simulation with his advanced tech and is repped in his position by Blackson. Richardson is a tactical trickster and mischief-maker who finds unique and creative ways to create dangerous weapons with his imagination which he uses as an advantage against the Cyber Raiders and other opposers. * as Treyton Williams / The Occultant : A famed and wealthy computer programmer who is appointed by the federal government to manage the Operation Lifecycle simulation program, although reluctantly works with the other individuals appointed for the same position. Williams is a sophisticated individual who makes tactical decisions quickly without thinking of the consequences of his actions beforehand, and usually has difficulty working with others that he deems lesser to him. Williams' experience with programming is useful for keeping the simulation program intact and can track when the Cyber Raiders are performing their infiltrations. * as Joseph Hansen / Templar / The Scientist : A chemical and political scientist who studies and has a vast knowledge of ways to use various assortments of nuclear and energy devices to harness these constructs to power the simulation program Operation Lifecycle and its' Vorcrex Core, while being experienced in hacking computer systems and is a former spy recruit of the Cyber Raiders who escaped from their grasps to form a new life separate from his identity as "The Scientist" in the new world, although remained a corporate saboteur for hire to watch over his target Reginald Smithfield. * as Rebecca Smithfield : A corrupt businesswoman and the daughter of Reginald Smithfield who runs her father's company the Fraction Foundation, which she uses to fund production on the Operation Lifecycle simulation program to benefit her corporate dealings with the Cyber Raiders, using it to spite her father's industry after he abandoned her when she was young. Smithfield is a selfless individual who will sacrifice anything to save the world with how she sees fit and is very strict and specific with her business operations and retaliates against opposers when things don't go her way but finds ways to cope with her problems by working at her business and pursuing dealings with her rivals, whom she attempts to take control of the simulation program from by seizing their control of the world's fear. * as Reginald Smithfield : A financial businessman and watchful guardian of the Operation Lifecycle simulation program and the largest investor and founder of the Fraction Foundation who opposes those that break the rules but does not intervein in events that occur in the simulated world in an attempt to maintain peace despite his knowledge of the Cyber Raiders' intentions. Smithfield observes the team as they go on their journey to save the simulated world and he breaks his rules to ensure their safety but at the cost of his righteous position before he is killed by The Scientist to prevent The Megalon from claiming his bounty. * as Hank Thomas / The Megalon : A genius-minded individual who is experienced in computer database hacking and is the leader of the Cyber Raiders terrorist gang who leads the virus to spread throughout the real world and Operation Lifecycle to use it as a ploy for a terrorist strike against the federal government while putting the lives of anyone at stake only to benefit his vengeance to form a new world order. The Megalon seeks justice for his people after they were abandoned by the Smithfield family for centuries which took away their prosperous nature in favor of advanced technology scoping the globe, and has a personal vendetta with Reginald Smithfield. Additionally, and appear in the film's mid-credits scene as former Fraction Foundation employee turned wanted radical jingoist Flint Locklan / Arsenal and advanced android Marduk Skyber, respectively. History The film was initially being developed by Trail Blazer Studios since February 17th, 2019, as Blazer, re-using the title from the then-canceled film, and was centered on a crossover between Trail's various properties, and on February 28th, 2019, the title Imagination Spike was decided. On March 3rd, 2019, Trail began to re-develop the film after choosing to de-emphasize the crossover elements in favor of a new plot which was intentionally similar to that of and was centered on adaptations of Trail's real-life friends including Red Shogun and UnkleShane, who were co-producers on the film. On March 25th, 2019, Trail partnered with Shane and his company Shane Studios to conceive a different plot for the film after Shane addressed concerns over the similarities with the plot of Ready Player One, which was Trail's main influence for the film. Trail pursued this partnership believing Shane's interest in Ready Player One could help differentiate the film's plot from it. The partnership was announced the following day, with Shane joining as a co-director, co-writer, and co-composer for the project. On March 31st, 2019, Shane created a new plot that revolved around an infection opposed to the virtual reality world the Egress, which Trail reluctantly accepted to not stir problems over it despite the creative differences he had with it. However, on August 1st, 2019, Trail decided to change the plot of the film to a revised story of his initial plans after becoming disinterested in the plot created by Shane, who stepped down as a co-writer for the film and agreed to have his pitch for it be re-developed as a separate film for Shane Studios. On August 3rd, 2019, Trail began developing the sequel to Imagination Spike as Imagination Drain, which continued elements from the film's new developments with a plot created solely by Trail. On August 16th, 2019, Shane announced during Shane Studios' LMMCU 3rd Anniversary Festival panel that his pitch was being re-purposed as the film Pestilled Pursuit, with Trail announcing Imagination Drain during Trail Blazer Studios' panel 3 days later on August 19th, 2019. On September 13th, 2019, Trail pitched two potential spin-off television series of the films to Shane, one centered on the Cyber Raiders team and the other centered on the Cyclone Corporation company behind the Egress; Trail favored the Cyber Raiders series and initially planned for it to be announced at Trail Blazer Studios' L16 Expo panel in December of 2019, although these plans were abandoned after they were discussed with Shane, who instead favored the Cyclone Corporation television series, which was developed as Cyclone in the Egress, with a basic premise for the series being created despite Trail's disinterest in it. On September 30th, 2019, Trail chose to continue working on the films as solo projects without Shane's involvement to pursue the films under his vision, due to creative differences with Shane over his disinterest in the Ready Player One inspired plot which Trail favored and the differing choices for the spin-offs as Trail was not satisfied with the current direction of the projects. Shogun also stepped down as a co-producer due to his disinterest in the project, which was unrelated to any of the development problems. The following day on October 1st, 2019, Trail revised his initial plot for the films and removed the characters inspired by his real-life friends in favor of more original characters with Shane's character also being removed per his request, while Trail also scrapped plans for Cyclone in the Egress as he was not fond of it. Despite this, on October 8th, 2019, Trail initially gave the films to Shane as a peace offering amid controversy surrounding disputes over the projects, which were announced on October 10th, 2019, to be re-developed at Shane Studios, with Trail developing his favored project Cyber Raiders as a standalone television series separate from the films, featuring the Cyber Raiders team under a new conception. On October 12th, 2019, Trail conceived the plot for a film redoing of Imagination Spike as The Code Authority. However, on October 14th, 2019, Trail reversed course and re-acquired the films to continue re-developing them with more original content, while also re-using ideas for The Code Authority, which continued development as an original property, and concepts for the Operation Lifecycle simulation program which replaced the Egress, the tech-noir themes, and original characters for the films that were created for Cyber Raiders, which was re-positioned as a standalone spin-off of the films, while the Cyclone Corporation was also renamed to the Fraction Foundation to avoid naming conventions from the property's time as a collaboration. Trail optioned for Shane to re-purpose his ideas for the films as a separate project, although this was not pursued as Shane didn't have many ideas planned and was interested to work on the films as a collaboration again, although Trail insisted on keeping them as solo projects while pitching for a separate collaboration with Shane instead that became Bolt Traction. On October 20th, 2019, Trail initially canceled Imagination Spike due to the controversy surrounding disputes over the project and on October 23rd, 2019, allowed Shane to remake the film using his initial ideas, with Trail setting restrictions that disallowed Shane from re-using any concepts, characters, settings, and the plot that Trail had created for the films. However, the following day, Trail requested a remake not to be pursued after deciding to revive the films and continue re-developing them. On October 31st, 2019, Trail announced that a sequel to Imagination Spike and Imagination Drain was in development and that it would further explore the new elements from the films. The following day on November 1st, 2019, Shane left the LMMCU Wiki after continued disagreements with Trail and gave Pestilled Pursuit to Red Shogun, who intended to re-develop the film under Shatara Studios, with Trail supporting this decision. On November 20th, 2019, Shogun gave Pestilled Pursuit to Trail after losing interest in it, which was teased by Trail through a tagline, and on December 8th, 2019, during Trail Blazer Studios' L16 Expo panel, Trail announced the third Imagination Spike film as Imagination Crush and that it would conclude the franchise, while also pushing the releases of Imagination Drain and Imagination Crush forward by 1 year as he had completed his ideas for them, and announced a second spin-off television series as Cycle of Life, which re-purposed ideas Trail had for Cyclone in the Egress after working on Cyber Raiders. Trail also announced the transaction of Pestilled Pursuit and that the film was being re-developed as The Extermination with a new plot and characters, while re-using Shannon Goodall from coded puzzles for the film as the lead character after the character originated from the pitch for Imagination Spike which Trail helped with. On December 20th, 2019, Trail announced that Cyclone in the Egress had been re-developed as a standalone film with a new plot separate from its original roots, with it re-using the Cyclone Corporation and the Egress. On January 11th, 2020, Trail announced that would distribute Imagination Spike, Imagination Drain, and Imagination Crush, while will distribute Cyber Raiders and Cycle of Life. On January 16th, 2020, Red Shogun joined as a co-producer on all Imagination Spike and The Extermination content to help Trail with generating concepts of different tropes, genres, and styles for the properties after his prior involvements in them. Music To be added Trailers * ''Imagination Spike'' - Official Teaser Trailer Future Sequels Two sequels, Imagination Drain and Imagination Crush, are in development and are scheduled to be released in June of 2022 and June of 2024, respectively. Imagination Drain will center on the simulation program Operation Lifecycle becoming compromised after a wandering force begins to steal the data of the system from the inside, which starts to pit the program users against one another to deduce the culprit, who has evaded punishment of the highest order by becoming one with the riots and revolution against the highly secured program and its enforcers, while Imagination Crush will center on the simulation program being shut down after a suspicious power outage which leads to the civilians becoming more radical and desperate for their beloved program, while a new force manipulates this desire for their devious intent. TV Series Two standalone spin-off TV series, Cyber Raiders and Cycle of Life, are in development and are scheduled to be released on The LMMCU, with their first seasons scheduled to premiere in February of 2021 and April of 2024, respectively. Cyber Raiders will center on a terrorist hacking gang as they set out on a mission to infiltrate a highly secured advanced tech facility to seize control of their global simulation program to shut it down and steal the Vorcrex Core power source for a dangerous exchange, while Cycle of Life will center on the Smithfield family and their mass fame and fortune and how they were able to forge their massive empire with the Fraction Foundation and Operation Lifecycle in the many centuries of their family's existence, that of which rivals the Cyber Raiders. Trivia * The names of the simulation program and Reginald and Rebecca Smithfield's company have specific meanings that correlate to their functionalities and roles in the plot. ** The global simulation program Operation Lifecycle takes its name from . ** The first part of Reginald and Rebecca Smithfield's company the Fraction Foundation means "to divide or break into sections", which describes the company's methods of removing people from the real world by bringing them to the Operation Lifecycle simulation program and dividing them throughout the program. * The film's plot is largely an original story created by Trail, while also being influenced by , , , and the for the settings, characters, storyline, and tech-noir themes. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Universal Pictures Category:Imagination Spike Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Noir Category:Tech-Noir Category:Adventure Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about Robots Category:Films about robots Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:June Category:2020 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies